Angos
Angos started out as an auxiliary language for English, Chinese, and Spanish; it had a balance between each language's complexity and expressive features. Currently, the language draws its vocabulary from a number of different languages, including Swahili, Arabic, Japanese, and even Basque. This language was co-developed by users Detectivekenny, Panglossa, and Razlem, with some others. "Angos" 'aŋ.gos simply means "Artificial Language". *Please use the talk page for this article to discuss about the page content. Main discussion for the project is going on at the forum. Phonology Vowels: a, e, i, o, u Consonants: p, t, k, b, d, g, m, n, w, j, h, f, s, r (rhotic is allowable), l, v The digraph ng may be pronounced ŋɡ Diphthongs: aw, iw, ow, aj, ej, oj Stress: Penultimate Syllable Structure (C = consonant; V = vowel; S = semivowel) *V *VC *CV *SV *CVS *SVC *CVC *SVS *CCV *CSV *CSVS *CSVC Language Characteristics The idea is for it to be lightly inflected with a tendency to isolate. A few unique innovations are also present in the language: Medial Vowel System Drawing from similar IALs, this language features a classification system where the last vowel indicates the part of speech. Nouns: 'o' Verbs: 'a' Adjectives: 'i' Adverbs: 'e' Other (conjunctions, prepositions, particles): u Natural and Artificial Noun Distinction In this language, parts of speech are distinguished as either "Natural" or "Artificial" (i.e man-made). Natural words take a vowel, and to denote an artificial quality, an "s" can be added. Word Derivation Angy is a noun-based language, meaning every non-particle has a noun root. What? Impossible you say? Maybe. But I've found a way (kinda) to make it work with traditional verbs. Each verb is roughly "to noun" For example, the full inflection of the word'' sil'' meaning "fire". Now for a usual verb, "to have". The noun for this is a "grip" or "hold", b-'' *''ba ''- to get, have, know, understand, take A word of caution: words in this language are meant to be ambiguous as to facilitate conversation. The reasoning behind this system is the equation (VERB + noun), where the verb is whatever the context allows. The first example ''sila "to fire", can be taken as "go to a fire" or "to start a fire". The second example verb is "to have a grip of something" or "to get a grip of something", as in to make something in your grip or hold, to have it in your grip or on your person. "But wait Razlem! What about 'to be'?" Omitted. Completely. Yeah, you heard me. I am a noun = Wo noun I am adjective = Wo adjective See the Vocabulary section for more examples. Other Derivatives Person who is doing VERB = endocentric compound (giomo = runner) Person who does VERB habitually = seme (seme giomo = runner) Person who does VERB professionally = profes (profes giomo = professional runner) Place with lots of NOUN, Place where VERB is done = -oj- (arbojo = forest) (alojos = kitchen) Determining Gender Person - omo Male - na- Female - ni- Man = naomo Male runner = nagiomo Woman = niomo Female runner = nigiomo No Plural Inflections This language does not include inflections for plurals normally found in other IALs, nor does it include traditional articles. The particle "lu" functions as a plural marker. Demonstrative adjectives are used in place of definite articles. :I see a cow - Wo via tiro I see cow :I see cows - Wo via lu tiro I see (more than one) cow :I see the cow - Wo via fogu tiro I see this cow :I see the cows - Wo via fogu lu tiro [lit. I see this (more than one) cow} Particles Angy employs heavy use of particles to determine aspect, tense, mood, etc. The polar particles su and nu can be attached to other particles to emphasize or negate. Tense: :Present tense is unmarked : Moods: :Interrogative - tsu (must always begin the question): Tsu wo ala? - Do I cook? (this is only used if there is no interrogative correlative) : :The negative necessity modal numu means explicitly "must not" as in "You must not cook": To numu ala. To say something like "You do not have to cook", you would place a negative marker in front of the positive modal: To nu sumju ala ''(You no must cook) :*Directive commands can be expressed with just the verb: ''Ala! (Eat) Nu ala! (Don't eat) :*Volitive commands are expressed with -''vamu'': Suvamu gia! (Let's go!) Nuvamu gia (let's not go) Evidentiality and Epistemic Modality: Comparison: Polarity: Particle Placement Particles go before whatever they enhance, so there is no standardized placement in terms of word order. Some placement examples have been shown above. Morphology Syntax Word order is strictly SVO Verb Transitivity Transitive and intransitive verbs are unmarked. Transitive: Wo kambia object = I change object Intransitive: Wo bala = I dance Compounding Angy uses endocentric compounding, in which A+B denotes a special kind of B. In Angos, compounding is generally used for artificial words with no natural counterparts. Store :mir = merchandise :oj = place ::mir + oj + Part of Speech Marker = mirojos = store merchandise place Windmill :kas = product :oj = place ::kas + oj + POS marker = kasojos = factory product place :fan = wind ::fan + kasojos = fankasojos = windmill wind product place Television :vi = eye :mek = machine, mechanism ::vimekos = TV eye machine Telephone :ans = sound :mek = machine, mechanism ::ansmekos = telephone communication machine Computer :ser = brain :mek = machine, mechanism ::sermekos = computer brain machine Vocabulary This isn't terribly organized, and doing full inflections would require a tremendous amount of space, so just bear with me for the time being :) The pronouns follow the same inflection rules as other nouns. Possessive pronouns are the adjective forms. Particles (prepositions, conjunctions, other) Table of Correlatives Dictionary UNDER CONSTRUCTION :) Example Inflections So you get the idea. But it won't always be obvious which verbs/adjectives go with which nouns. Below is a list of adjectives and there noun counterparts in Angos. Example Text Introductions Estuko Ajn- Teri Isjaros du Ompiravo The Tower of Babel (2010) This is an older version of Angos. I'll leave it here for archiving purposes.